Falling for him
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: Cooper and Dell, they fell for each other over a year ago, and now Dell is 8 months pregnant. Contain MPREG, Rated M for that. One-shot.


_Author's Notes: Well I'm happy to be writing the first, of hopefully many more to come..What am I talking about? You may ask, I'm talking about the love interest between Dell and Cooper. I think these two men are just so amazingly handsome. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the story. As Always..._

_ Austin_

**Falling For Him.**

**Chapter One: Remember**

_~Two years prior to present~_

It was approximately two in the morning, and Cooper was wasted drunk. He was so drunk in fact that he worked up enough nerve to make a move on his crush. His crush whom was staying with him for the night. Cooper's crush was Dell, Cooper has been "In Love" with Dell for some time, Dell was Cooper's first male attraction. Not known to any others in the practice except for Dell, Cooper was bisexual. What was known to all in the practice and which saddened Addison, Naomi, and Violet was that Dell was complete gay. Dell joked about his sexuality so much so he joked and told Cooper that if he had to either die or have sex with a women, he would rather die, well of course he said this under the influence of alcohol that Cooper and him shared.

"Dell, how do you know your if your bi-sexual or gay"? Cooper asks slightly slurring his words

"Well, do you like dick" confused before taking another sip of beer

"Yes, I like dick" Cooper responses

"Okay, so then we now your at least bi-sexual, and I fine with that" Dell says to Cooper

"Um, see that's were in confused, I think I like both men and women, but that's only because I've had sex with other women. When I think about having sex with a man, or when I masturbate to well you know, I could not ever see myself with a women, and if I think of them, it totally turns me off. I know I like men, I know that because I want to kiss a man, and have a child with a man, I want to spend my life with a man... A man like you, Dell". And with that they both lean towards each other, for a much deserved kiss

_~Present 9:06 PM~_

Cooper and Dell were finishing their move into together, Dell was just putting the last box in the closet.

"Cooper, can you help me"? A 8-month pregnant Dell asks his husband

"What's up baby". Cooper says walking into what will be there nursery

"Never mind, I can get this was that" Dell says and feels his pants to see if their dry, or if god forbis peed his self in front of his husband. But he wasn't wetting himself "My water just broke! My water just broke, My water just-,Cooper just get the bags and call Addison" Dell says, as his sweat pants become soaked.

_**Ring Ring**_ "Addison, it's Cooper, Dell's water just broke, we are on our way. _**Ow**_. Okay gotta, go his contractions are like 15 min apart. Bye"

"Alright, remember the breathing, come on you do great dear, alright lets get out of these" Cooper helps Dell our of his soaked sweatpants, to reveal Dell's wearing pink underwear and then escorts his husband to the car.

"Del-" Cooper begins

"If want sex after tonight, I suggest you shut up and drive so we can take these babies out of me." Dell harshly tells his husband knowing Cooper was going to comment on his underwear. They start driving and about a mile into their trip Dell feels a tightening in his underwear.

"OWW! There top tight, OWW" Dell screams in pain, knowing it was stupid to wear regular underwear.

"Okay, here take 'em off" Cooper says, trying to help Dell and not crash at the same time. They manage to get out of the tight underwear, thanks to a pair of bandage scissors in the glove-box. Cooper pressing a button of the car's dashboard to bring up the app, on screen. He begins to dictate to the car

"Call Addison" he says. They hear the phone ringing.

"Addison, what's up"? She answers her phone.

"Dell contractions are 10 min apart we are two miles from the practice, have a gown ready, Dell's a little-"

"He wore the pink underwear didn't he" Addison says before hanging up. They arrive at the practice, Cooper sets out and helps his nude husband out of the car.

"Here take this" Addison says, and hands Dell the gown. She leads him inside and into Birthing room one. Dell and Cooper have had a plan for this day, they made it when Dell was six-months, they both want a natural water birth, Dell wanted to be held in the arms of Cooper while he gives birth.

"I hope the t-tub is r-ready" Dells says winces in pain, and smiles slightly

"Oh God, Ow, ugh, Cooper, Cooper" Dell screams in pain as Addison helps him in the tub, he squeezes her hand. Cooper stands behind Dell. Dell can no longer stand, and falls back in Coopers arms, they both smile, right before another contraction

"Cooper, sit behind Dell" She says and he takes his shoes off and sits in the tub. "Good, puts your hands here. Okay are you ready to push"? Addison asks Dell

"N-no, I can-can't"! Dell says and clinches his teeth in pain. Dell begins to cry. Addison step into the tub opposite to Dell and Cooper.

"Dell, listen to me" Addison says and straightens Dells face so he is looking in her eyes.

"You _need_ to push, and yes it will hurt, but you both are going to have a beautiful child. Okay believe me, you will remember this moment as your happiest when it over, I promise." Addison tells Dell.

"mmhmm, Okay" he says clinching his teeth from the pain

"We are gonna do this together, all of us" Cooper says and kisses Dell on the cheek.

"Alright, here we go, 1, 2, 3, push!...Push, push, push, push" Addison tells Dell.

"UGHHHHH, MMMMM, AWWWWW" Dell tries to keep his voice low, but the pain is to much. Cooper is in shock when he see's the head of his new, baby

"Alright one more big, push, 1, 2, 3 Push"! Addison, says, and just then the baby is pushed out. Dell and Cooper are crying, the baby is delivered. The baby is a beaiful baby girl. Cooper kisses, Dell.

"You did it, look at our beatiful daughter. I love, you" Cooper tells Dell and kisses him.

Addison has the baby in her hands, "Cooper, you can cut the unbilicol cord" and a nurse clamps the umbilicol cord, Cooper cuts it and the baby is handed off to the nurse. Addison stands up and helps with the baby, whom begins to cry. Dell and Cooper now have a family.

_Authors Notes: Kinda weird because their doctors but, whatever. I don't know if I should keep this a one-shot or not. I guess I could do a series of one-shots, what do you guys think. As Always..._

_ Austin_


End file.
